


690 words of Lisa and Yukina cuddling

by RunaLiore



Series: LisaYuki [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, These two are going to be the end of me they're so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: Exactly as advertised in the title. I just had a couple ideas for different sorts of cuddling scenes between the two of them and I wrote them all out in this very short drabble. It's very probably too sickly sweet but please enjoy if possible.





	690 words of Lisa and Yukina cuddling

**Thursday, 11:18pm. Summer.** It had been raining since the afternoon so Lisa just followed Yukina into her house rather than risk the rain without an umbrella. The rain never let up and they were glad to have the excuse to spend the rest of the night together.

The storm didn’t do much for the late July heat so they slept on top of the covers, Yukina’s arm draped over Lisa’s shoulder as they both faced the bedroom window. With her eyes still shut Lisa felt for Yukina’s hand and wove their fingers together in lose chain. She could feel warmth against her back every few seconds as Yukina breathed and she pulled Yukina’s hand in closer, holding it against her stomach.  They drifted off to the sound of the rain and the sleepy kisses Lisa left on Yukina’s arm.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Sunday, 2:02am. Autumn.** They had to be in class first thing in the morning, and maybe that’s why Yukina couldn’t get to sleep. The two of them were facing each other, in Lisa’s bed, Yukina in one of Lisa’s shirts and with a dozen marks across her neck and shoulders. Lisa, having given her shirt up, was laying there beside Yukina with a sleepy grin and more than twice as many marks left along her collar and her arms. They were tired and stubbornly resisting the inevitability of an alarm and Yukina tried to sleep over and over again. Every time, Yukina could only keep her eyes closed for a couple minutes before she opened them again to watch Lisa shifting around and listen to the sleepy sounds she made as she settled into the mattress.

Maybe because it was 2am or maybe because Yukina had been watching Lisa sleep for the better part of an hour; either way, that was the first time Yukina clearly thought to herself, “I’m lying in my girlfriend’s bed, watching her sleep.” Her girlfriend’s bed. Her Girlfriend. The sound of that thought was like the moment when a lyric forms from a melody. It was like a jewelry box with a perfectly sized place for every precious thing that Yukina could finally fill up and hold against her, and the weight of it felt so familiar she nearly gasped. She leaned closer and reached to sweep the hair out of Lisa’s face, but she stopped short. She pulled back, careful not to wake her girlfriend. Her best friend. Her bandmate. Her pre-teen crush. Her pretend-fiancée from 2nd grade. Her favorite person. Sleep was creeping close by and Yukina shut her eyes again and tried to sleep. It lasted all of twenty seconds. She opened her eyes again and she saw Lisa was watching her as well. They laughed and Lisa kissed Yukina on the nose.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Saturday, 12:00am. Winter.** It was Christmas eve and Yukina brought a cake for the two of them to share. The cake didn’t last long and their plates were left speckled with crumbs and frosting that they would have to clean up in the morning. Yukina nuzzled up against Lisa’s shoulder and settled her face against the crook of Lisa’s neck, a place already covered in kisses and the faint trace of cake icing. They’d have to clean that off in the morning too. Lisa shivered a bit and pulled the comforter up higher, and then she hear Yukina whisper in her ear.

“Lisa, are you still cold?”

“A little bit, it’s fine. Are you warm enough?”

Yukina just looked up at her flatly and said, “Turn around.”

“Oh… sure.  Lisa rolled over onto her side. She heard soft sound of Yukina moving across the sheets and then she felt a hand across her stomach, a kiss on the back of her neck, Yukina’s chest against her back… it was nice, and it was familiar. She pulled her hands up over Yukina’s and she sunk into her pillow.

“Lisa,” Yukina whispered again, “are you still cold?”

“Mm…” Lisa grinned to herself, “If I say I am, will you get even closer?”

“Yes.” Yukina answered without hesitation. Lisa tired not to laugh.

“Then I’m still a little cold.”

 


End file.
